1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains, in certain embodiments, to medical equipment for measuring blood analyte levels, and more particularly to a blood analyte measuring instrument having internet-based communication features.
2. Description of the Related Art
A patient, having been taught how to use an existing portable analyte monitor is generally required thereafter to independently conduct and record his or her own measurements. Furthermore, the patient typically is required to both record and assess the measurements without benefit from a practitioner or supervising authority. Numerous errors can arise from these unsupervised procedures that may result in serious health risks for patients which knowingly, or inadvertently, are not in compliance with medical directives.
Typically, patients using an analyte monitor are given a schedule of measurements they are required to take and a notebook in which to record the measurements. Patients often forget, or in some instances forego, conducting and correctly recording their analyte levels as measured by the instrument. If patients skip a measurement they may even elect to write down a “likely” number in the notebook as if such a measurement had been taken. Patient interaction with such a manual analyte monitoring instrument therefore provides no assurance of correct measurement and recordation. Furthermore, patients in a myriad of situations may require additional information and assistance with regard to the use and maintenance of their analyte measurement instrument.
In addition, to assure analyte measurement accuracy, a measuring instrument may require periodic calibration or software updates. Assuring calibration compliance on instruments or updating the instrument's software in the field is burdensome.